Stripped
by Dancing Mouse
Summary: Ben, a young pickpocket with a few secrets, finds herself in a battle of good and evil when Chester Meroff, a notorious criminal, steals her locket from her. Feedback Welcome!
1. Ben the Pickpocket

Stripped

Disclaimer: The only people own are Ben and Chester Meroff. Don't use them without asking.

Author's Note: Ben came into my mind one day while I was daydreaming and pestered me until I wrote a story. So here it is. Not my best work, but I decided to post it anyway. I have no idea where Chester came from.

* * *

In a back alley, a bad place to live whether you were a human or a rodent, a mouse walked, their hands in the pockets of their baggy navy blue pants. The mouse was cream colored, with black tips on their ears. Their gender was hard to tell because they looked masculine from the neck down, but the eyes, which were a light, icy blue that went down into your very soul whenever you looked into them, were wide and very feminine looking.

"Hey Ben, who's pocket you gonna pick today?" One of the ladies who knew the mouse called out from a crumbling stoop, grinning at him with only half a set of teeth. Ben just looked at the lady and shrugged. Ben never spoke, for fear of giving away his true identity. He actually was a girl. Ben posed as a boy because females were so horribly repressed, even in the Mousedom, that she could never act the way she always acted. Tough and rowdy. This way she could get away with it.

Sometimes, after a night of pick pocketing, which is the only way she knew how to get money, she would go up to Baker Street, where a human with a violin would play. He was a good player and she would sit, concealed from view, and just listen to the music. She wished she could play the violin like him. She could play a few songs, but she wasn't very good at it. She always messed up. Her father, who was an accomplished violin player, would always try to get her to play right, but she would always mess up. She pulled a small, heart-shaped locket out of the front of her shirt and opened it. Inside was a picture of her as a baby with her father, a mouse that looked just like her, except with warm, brown eyes.

"Woah, watch out!" A black paw grabbed the back of her navy blue vest and pulled her back, right before she walked out into the path of a speeding hansom. She looked back and saw a black mouse with short brown hair with gray at the temples and gray eyes that were not very friendly. She pushed him back, glaring at him. No one touched her, even if her life was in danger.

"Not even a thank you for saving your life?" He inquired, crossing his arms over his gray vest. She just continued staring at him, hoping her glare was intimidating enough to chase him away. She then noticed his eyes flick down to her necklace, which was dangling down her chest.

"That's a pretty necklace," He complimented, reaching out toward it. Ben slapped his hand, a warning not to touch it. It was far too sentimental to her just to let some strange mouse that she only saw once touch it.

"That wasn't very nice," He warned her, rubbing his hand. Then without warning, his hand shot out and wrapped around her throat and pinned her against a nearby wall.

"No one is not nice to Chester Meroff and gets away with it," He growled, his gray eyes flaming with anger. She grabbed at his hands, digging her claws into them. He finally released her, watching her slide down to the ground.

"Let that be a lesson to you," He told her, then turned and disappeared into a crowd.

She got to her knees, rubbing her neck. Her eyes widened when she realized something was missing.

Her necklace!

That bastard that tried to strangle her stole her necklace! She couldn't let him getaway with that! She took off in his general direction. She lost sight of him, but she couldn't stop looking. She shoved mice out of her way ignoring their protests and insults. She stopped looking when she realized he was gone and she'd never find him. She topped, right in the middle of a crowd, looking down at her feet with a mixture if anger and sadness. Her father gave her that necklace right before he left the house one morning, saying that that was a gift for her because he loved her. He never came back after that. It wasn't like him to just to up and leave, so she assumed he was dead. That necklace was the only thing she had of her dad, and now some man took it.

She turned back the way she came, tears streaming down her cheeks. She needed to find that man that took her necklace. She could do it herself, like she's done everything in her life, but it would take a long time and by then he could've sold it or destroyed it by then. The tears started to come stronger at the thought of something horrible like that happening. She ran a hand over her eyes and sat down on a curb, thinking about what she was going to do. A wind then blew by, stirring a bunch of papers and blowing them in Ben's direction. A piece of a newspaper got stuck on Ben. She pulled it off, preparing to throw it away when she saw a name on it. Basil of Baker Street.

She heard about him. He was a great detective who lived below the human with the violin and he hardly ever lost a case. He could help her find the man who took her necklace! She smiled, stood up, and taking the paper with her, set off to Baker Street.

* * *

There's more coming so sit tight! 


	2. Notorious Chester

Stripped

Disclaimer: The only people own are Ben and Chester Meroff. Don't use them without asking.

Author's Note: Ben came into my mind one day while I was daydreaming and pestered me until I wrote a story. So here it is. Not my best work, but I decided to post it anyway. I have no idea where Chester came from.

* * *

When Ben arrived at Baker Street, it was all ready nightfall. The stars glittered in the blue-black sky like diamonds. The sound of the violin reached her ears from her place across the street. She stood there for a few minutes, listening to its melancholy sound.

Tears sprang up in her blue eyes again as she thought about her dad. She wiped them away quickly and scurried across the street, keeping an eye peeled for any hansoms. She got across the street safely and knocked on the door. A plump, kindly lady mouse with glasses answered the door.

"Yes dear, what do you need?" She asked, straightening her bonnet. Ben showed her the paper she had and pointed to Basil's name.

"Oh, you're here for Mister Basil. He's out at the moment but you can come in and make yourself comfortable," The mouse reached out for Ben's hand to lead her into the house, but she withdrew. The lady looked a little taken back, but instead motioned for Ben to sit in the living room.

"I'll get you some tea and crumpets, you look famished," She told Ben, smiling warmly and scurrying off to fetch the aforementioned items. Ben didn't object, she was hungry, not having anything to eat for the past two days, plus she didn't want to seem rude or ungrateful.

While the lady mouse was gone, she looked around the fire-lit living room. It was cluttered; papers were piled in corners and stuck onto the mantel of the fireplace with knives. There was a chemistry set in one corner, lined with chemicals. She walked over to the chemicals and inspected them more closely. She was always fascinated by chemistry and different kinds of chemicals like that, ever since she was young. She knew almost all the chemicals by sight and what there names were. Just on an whim, she shifted the bottles around, arranging them in alphabetical order.

"Don't touch that, Mister Basil hates other people messing with his things," the lady told her, setting the tea and crumpets on the paper lined table. Ben turned from the table and sat on the couch, taking a crumpet from the tray and adjusted her black post boy hat.

"Everything okay?" The lady asked. Ben nodded, nibbling on the crumpet. Smiling affectionately, the lady bustled off. Ben picked up a teacup; all ready filled with tea, and took a sip, feeling the hot liquid soothe her slightly. Her ear twitched and her tail stilled its twitching when she heard the door open and she quickly put the tea and half-eaten crumpet down, a force of habit whenever she heard someone coming.

"Mister Basil, Doctor Dawson, you're home. A young man's here to see you, he's in the living room," She heard the lady mouse say. Ben grinned slightly. Her disguise fooled the lady just like it fooled everyone else.

"Thank you Ms. Judson," She heard a male voice say and heard approaching footsteps. A tall, tan mouse, accompanied by a shorter, fat one walked into the living room. The tan one reached into a grandfather clock that stood in a corner of the room and pulled a red robe out of it.

"Hold this for me Dawson," He told the shorter mouse, handing him the robe. He pulled off the Inverness and threw it into the clock and took his robe back and put it on. He then went over to a chair in front of the fireplace and flopped down in it and looked at Ben, his fingers steepled and his green eyes half closed, studying her. Ben shifted uncomfortably under his gaze; she didn't like it when people looked at her like that.

"You've come to seek my assistance because you've had something dear stolen from you," He said after a while.

"How did you deduce that?" Dawson asked, not seeing any visible marks saying that that's what happened on the young mouse.

"It's quite simple," Basil said, rising from the chair and going over to her. "You see this mark in the fur around his neck?" He gestured to a thin, barely visible line in Ben's fur. "That tells me that whatever was stolen was hanging around his neck for quit some time and when one has something dear, they hang it around their neck to keep it close to their heart. Am I right?" Basil directed his attention to Ben, who nodded in agreement. She heard he was smart, but she didn't know he was THAT smart.

"Do you know who the person was that stole from you personally?" Basil asked her, sitting back down in his chair. Ben shook her head.

"Did you get a good look at the man who committed the crime?"

"How did you figure out that it was a male?" Dawson asked, interrupting his interrogation.

"There are hand marks in his neck fur that are too big to be female," Basil answered quickly before turning his attention back to Ben, waiting for his answer. Ben picked up a piece of charcoal and paper form the table and began to draw.

"This is no time for drawing," Basil told her, annoyance tinging his voice. Ben gestured for him to wait and finished her drawing. She handed him a realistic portrait of the black mouse form earlier with a little note saying "Ben's assailant" next to it, just to make sure she got her point across.

"Chester Meroff. This man is notorious for stealing something valuable from people he's connected to, to lure them to him so he can slay them," Basil said examining the portrait with narrowed eyes. "Are you positive you don't know this man?"

Ben nodded, adding more force into it this time. Basil rose again from his chair and went over to the mantel, getting the clay pipe that sat there.

"Then why does he want you dead?" He asked, putting tobacco in his pipe and lighting it. Ben shrugged, confusion furrowing her brow.

"Do you ever speak?" Basil asked her. She shook her head and closed her eyes, a subtle hint that she didn't want to be interrogated about it. Basil got the hint and made a "Hm" noise through his nose and paced around, trailing smoke from his pipe.

A sudden thought struck her as she watch him pace. Why did Chester save her life if he wanted her dead?

* * *

Hmmmmmmm, the plot gets slightly thicker. . . I hope this cleared up some confusion from the other chapter. As with this one, I'll explain myself as the story progresses. 


	3. Buried Memory

Stripped

Disclaimer: The only people own are Ben and Chester Meroff. Don't use them without asking.

Author's Note: Ben came into my mind one day while I was daydreaming and pestered me until I wrote a story. So here it is. Not my best work, but I decided to post it anyway. I have no idea where Chester came from.

* * *

Chester leaned lazily back in his red velvet arm chair, holding a wine glass, half full of red wine, watching the stolen locket with half closed eyes as he twirled it slowly around his finger. He caught the locket in his paw and flicked it open. Inside he saw a picture of a female child, being held by an adult male mouse. His eyes snapped open when he saw the male. He felt rage build up in his gut and his ears flatten as his fingers curled around the glass until it shattered, sending wine cascading over his fur and shards of glass to dig into his paw and fall onto the plush red carpet.

* * *

After many minutes of pacing and muttering to himself, Basil settled back down into his chair and stared into the fire with narrowed eyes.

"Any luck?" Dawson asked, sitting down on the empty seat next to Ben, who cast him a weary glance and scooted away from him, as far as she could go.

"Not now doctor, I'm trying to think," He snapped, smoke billowing from his pipe. Ben was doing some thinking of her own. She was totally lost on why someone would feel that she needed to die. She knew being a pickpocket could get you in trouble, especially if you picked the wrong person's pocket, but she didn't do anything like that. She knew whose pocket to pick and who's not to.

She rested her chin in her paw, racking her brain to find the answer. A memory then sprang into her mind, one that was long ago forgotten and buried under the others. . .

_She sat at the wooden table in the kitchen, drinking tea with her father. He had a troubled look on his face and jumped at little noises. _

"You know Daddy's friend?" He asked her, taking a sip of his overly sweet tea.

"Mister Meroff?" She inquired, drinking her tea, which was mostly milk and sugar.

"Yes. I don't want you going anywhere with him anymore. He's bad news." He told her, setting his cup down.

"Why? He was always nice to me?" She asked, confused at her father's sudden request.

"He's been acting strange lately, like he's angry. Very angry," He told her, staring down into the contents of his cup.

Ben gasped slightly at a hand on her upper arm. She turned and saw Dawson resting his hand on her arm, looking concerned. She slapped his hand away, glaring blue daggers at him. She then shifted her attention to Basil, keeping one eye on the surprised doctor and hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked at her.

"There better be a good reason for interrupting my thoughts," Basil said, annoyance crossing his features. She scribbled down a quick note on paper and handed it to him.

"Chester Meroff was friends with your father?" Basil asked, his eyes widening. Ben nodded, her eyes copying Basil's. He sprang out of his chair, a look of mirth on his face.

"Well, now we know the connection he has with you. I can probably find out the rest with the help of my companion here. Good night." He said, waving Ben off as if she were a fly.

"Now wait a minuet Basil. He could be important to us. Plus, someone out there is trying to kill him and your just going to send him off?" Dawson interjected, rising from his seat.

"I have all the information I need," Basil simply said. It didn't bother him where the _boy_ went. He then happened to glance at his chemistry table and notice that the chemicals were all arranged in a straight line. His eyebrows drew together, and he went over to the table to get a closer look. They were even in alphabetical order!

"Dawson, do you know who's been fooling with the chemicals?" He asked slowly.

"You know as well as I that I was with you so I don't know." He answered.

"Well, it certainly wasn't Ms. Judson, so it must've been. . . you!" He pointed an accusing finger at Ben, who nodded.

"Why did you mess with my stuff?" He asked, his tone demanding an answer. She wrote down her answer on a paper and handed it to him.

"You just felt like it." He read out loud. "Well, you what I feel like doing," He crumbled the paper and threw it on the floor. "Not letting you stay here and not caring if that psychotic criminal gets you. Goodbye." He said, pointing in the general direction of the front door. Ben's face fell as she stood up to walk toward the door. Great it's back on the streets and back in danger.

"Come now old man, let him stay," Dawson said, catching Ben around the arm, who promptly yanked it out of his grasp, but stopped in her tracks. "He won't touch your stuff anymore, right?" looking at Ben as silently asking her to agree. She nodded her agreement, her spirits lifting.

Basil glared at Ben, who was starting at him with hopeful eyes. If he's smart enough to arrange the chemicals like that, maybe he _could_ be useful.

"All right, fine, stay if you want," He said finally. "But," He added. "You sleep on the couch and you do not get in the way of my work. Do you understand?" He demanded, looking Ben right in the eye. She nodded.

"I'm glad you do," He told her, returning to his chair and sulking.

"He's going to be like that for a while. He hates having strange people in the house." Dawson told Ben.


	4. Kill Her

Stripped

Disclaimer: The only people own are Ben and Chester Meroff. Don't use them without asking.

Author's Note: Ben came into my mind one day while I was daydreaming and pestered me until I wrote a story. So here it is. Not my best work, but I decided to post it anyway. I have no idea where Chester came from.

* * *

Ben sat cross-legged on the couch, staring at the sulking Basil and grinning.

"What are you smirking at _boy_?" Basil asked, not taking his eyes off the flames. Ben caught the way he said boy. It's almost like he. . . no, no one knew her secret and no one ever will, not even Basil of Baker Street. She just shrugged in response to his question. He looked so cute when he was sulking! Like a little kid.

"Stop grinning at me!" Basil snapped. Ben attempted to subdue her grin by biting her lip, but it still showed.

Chester sat at a wooden table, accompanied by a big, mangy, rat-like gray mouse with a notch out of his right ear and a white film over his left eye. Chester looked at his companion, his gray eyes heavy lidded and his fingers steepled.

"I know where his whelp is. It was that little pickpocket I swiped this from." Chester dangled the locket in front of the other mouse's nose, who followed its slow, twisting movement with his red eyes.

"The resemblance between the two is uncanny, so what I want you to do is find that little urchin, " He pulled a dagger out of the inside of his coat, put it on the table, and slide it towards the mouse. "and kill her. Slowly. I want her to suffer, just like her father did," The other mouse grinned, showing pointed yellow teeth, and took the dagger from the table.

"Oh and Stetter?" Chester called out. The other mouse turned to look at him.

"Do the job right. You don't want to end up like the others that failed do you?" He told Stetter, miming shooting himself in the head with a gun. Stetter got the point and swallowed nervously before leaving to start his hunt.

* * *

Ben lay sleeping, stretched on her stomach on the couch with her arms tucked under a pillow. Basil and the others had long since retired to their room, but footsteps said that someone was up and pacing. Ben's ears and tail twitched in her sleep and she shifted restlessly, dreaming.

_She lay in her bed, listening to her father play a slow, soothing melody on his violin, as he often did when she couldn't sleep. She was just about to fall asleep when a figure darkened the doorway. _

A black mouse with brown hair walked into her room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Hello Mister Meroff. What do you need?" She asked, sitting up.

"I need to know how much of a friend I am to you," He told her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm a lot, you know that," She told him, crawling over to him and sitting next to him.

"Yes, but I need more then verbal proof," He said, running her hand over her back. "I need physical proof," He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Would you let me touch you?" He whispered in her ear, running his hand along the side of her young, innocent face.

Ben gasped as her eyes flew open and her head jerked up. Her fur was damp with cold sweat and her heart was racing. She slowly sat up and shifted herself into a sitting position. Cradling her head in her hands, she wondered why she had that dream now. She only had it once before, when she was younger, before her father left. She dug the heels of her paws into her eyes until she saw spots. Why would she have that dream now? Her head jerked up as her ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps. Her muscles tensed instinctively, preparing to fight whoever was coming. She relaxed when she saw that it was only Basil, dressed in his dressing gown.

"I see you couldn't sleep either," He said when he saw that she wasn't laying down. She shook her head and rubbed her bloodshot eyes. He sat down in his chair and stared into the empty fireplace. She watched his hands as they reached down the side of the chair and pulled up a violin and bow. She watched him drag the bow across the strings, filling the quiet house with a soulful melody. She closed her eyes, listening to the music, her mind's eye flashing back to her father, playing the violin. How she missed it.

She felt a tear trickle through the fur on her face. She quickly wiped it away and settled back down on the couch. Basil glanced over at her and grinned slightly, changing the song to a lullaby as her blue eyes drooped and she dropped back to sleep, a single tear escaping and landing on the pillow.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but it was a good spot to stop. More to come so sit tight! 


	5. Almost Exposed

Stripped

Disclaimer: The only people own are Ben and Chester Meroff. Don't use them without asking.

Author's Note: Ben came into my mind one day while I was daydreaming and pestered me until I wrote a story. So here it is. Not my best work, but I decided to post it anyway. I have no idea where Chester came from.

* * *

Ben became aware to the sensation of sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes, after a few more hours of dreamless sleep, to see sunlight streaming through the living room window. Basil had long gone off, leaving his violin and bow on his chair, to go solve some cases with Dawson. She stretched, hearing her bones crack, and sat up and looked around. She grabbed her hat off the floor and stood up. The place looked different in the daytime. Sunlight bounced off the bottles on the chemical table, causing a rainbow effect to go onto the wall. It was actually very beautiful.

"Good morning," Ms. Judson greeted, bustling into the living room. "Would you like some breakfast?" She offered. Ben held up her hand and shook her head, declining her offer as politely as gestures can.

"Well, how about a hot bath then. You look a little tense and that should relax you." She said, taking Ben's paw, who yanked it out of her grasp and held it close to her protectively.

"Okay then, you can follow me to the bathroom," Ms. Judson told her. She led her to a door that was just off the kitchen and pushed the door open.

"Just leave your clothes outside the door, I'll pick them up and wash them while you're in the tub." Ms. Judson instructed and went off to fulfill her duties as a landlady. Ben went into the bathroom and, making sure to stay hidden behind the door, took her vest and her shirt off. She threw the shirt and vest into a corner for the time being, while she unwrapped the white bandages that flattened her breasts to her chest. She wore them to make her disguise more realistic and believable. She then shed her pants and went over to collect her clothes and threw them outside the door.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror that was hanging on the door. It was weird, seeing herself with breasts. She was so used to looking like a boy, she forgot what she looked like as a girl. She ran her hand through her grease spiked black hair, feeling just exactly how greasy it was. She made a face and went over to the tub and filled it up with hot water. She couldn't remember the last time she took a bath in a tub. Of course she washed, but it was mostly in a communal stream that all the street mice used. It would be good to finally wash properly.

She shut the water off and climbed in. She lowered herself down, sighing contently as the steaming water soaked through her fur and touched her skin. She snagged a bar of soap that was sitting on the edge of the tub and washed herself thoroughly. She went under to wet her hair and lathered it up, and went back under to rinse it. When she emerged, she rested her head against the back of the tub and relaxed, closing her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open as the sound of male voices reached her ears. Basil and Dawson must've been back all ready! She ducked under the water until only her eyes were peering over the water. If someone decided to barge in and find her like this. . .

"That was the most ridiculous case I had for quite some time. It was in the coal chute all along. The coal chute, what an asinine place to put something." She heard Basil voice saying.

"I think that the lady was rather fond of you though," She heard the doctor say teasingly. Ben could just imagine the detective blushing at that kind of comment.

"Oh, Mister Basil don't go in there yet. The boy's in there." Ms. Judson said.

"Oh, the _boy's_ in there. I guess I'll just sit here and wait." She heard a chair being pulled out as Basil did what he said he was going to do.

Ben stood, shaking the water out her ears, and stepping out of the tub and pulled the plug. She looked around, drying herself off with a towel, trying to find something to cover up with quickly so she can get her clothes back. Her eyes fell on a long, tan bathrobe hanging on a hook on the wall. She snagged it down and put it on. Lucky for her it was really loose and long, so she didn't have to worry about anything showing. She stepped out of the bathroom, feeling very vulnerable being in front of people, especially the boys, looking like this.

"Why are you wearing my bathrobe?" A coal dust covered Basil asked, his voice demanding an answer. Ben pointed to Ms. Judson, not making eye contact with the taller mouse.

"You're wearing my bathrobe because of her?" Basil didn't believe her, not one bit.

"Actually, I took his clothes to be washed," Ms. Judson admitted, not wanting a big scene to erupt. "They should be dry by now." She hurried off to go check. Ben flashed Basil an "I TOLD you it wasn't my fault" look. He just grumbled and went into the bathroom to clean himself. She shifted nervously from one foot to the other, wishing Ms. Judson would hurry up with her clothes. Her eyes widened with fear when she realized something.

She left her wrappings in the bathroom!

She ran over to the door, hoping that Basil was still fully dressed, and was reaching for the doorknob when the door flew open, revealing Basil, holding her wrappings in his paw.

"Is this yours?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. She nodded, feeling a blush form across her cheeks.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't leave your stuff lying around," He told her and slammed the door in her face.

She stood there, swallowing nervously. Did he find out she wasn't what she portrayed herself to be? After a little stunt like that, she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

* * *

Ben almost got exposed there. More to come so sit tight. 


	6. Attacked

Stripped

Disclaimer: The only people own are Ben and Chester Meroff. Don't use them without asking.

Author's Note: Ben came into my mind one day while I was daydreaming and pestered me until I wrote a story. So here it is. Not my best work, but I decided to post it anyway. I have no idea where Chester came from.

* * *

For the rest of that day, Ben had a hard time looking anyone in the eye, especially Basil. How could she be so stupid, leaving her stuff around like that? Especially stuff that'll blow her cover. She stared out the living room window, lost in her own thoughts. She sighed deeply, watching human feet pass by the window. 

She got up slowly and shuffled to the front door. Maybe being outside would clear her mind, at least for the time being. She pushed open the door and stepped out into the rays of a late afternoon sun. She walked, listening to human voices talking about parties and weddings and get togethers. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her pants, she wished she was that carefree and only had to worry about "Should the Bridesmaid's dresses be Rose or Burgundy?" or "I simply don't know if I should wear my red silk dress or my blue velvet one to the party." instead of worrying about some psycho she hardly remembered that took her necklace and wants her dead.

She continued walking down the street, keeping her eyes cast to the cobblestones of the street, unaware that in an upcoming alley, Stetter awaited her, the dagger Chester gave to him gripped in his grimy paw. His red eyes glinted as he awaited her approaching footsteps. Ben stopped a few feet from the alley, her nose detecting the scent of dirt and fur. She decided to avoid the alley she was approaching, but just as she was going to cross the street to get away from the alley, Stetter made his move. He jumped out of the alley and, with his yellow teeth bared in a sick smile, lunged at Ben.

She yelled and tried to run, but Stetter was faster then her and had his paw on her vest in a flash. Ben was glad that he did grab her vest because she just wiggled out of it and took off. Stetter, in a desperate attempt, threw the dagger at her back. Ben moved slightly, throwing the knife off course and it slashed her upper right arm, ripping through her shirt, fur, and skin. She cried out in pain as the cold steel cut her skin and she paused and covered the wound with her left hand. That was a mistake because Stetter tackled her from behind and pinned her to the ground. She tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. He grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her into the alley he came from, picking up the dagger in the process.

"Boss 'ired me ta kill ye," He growled in her ear, his voice gravely. He pinned her up against a wall and ran the dagger over her throat, pressing lightly.

" 'e tol' me ta make it slow. 'e wanted you to suffer, jus' like your father."

At the mention of her father, a burst of strength surged through her. Her fingers quit clawing at Stratter's hands and instead found herself giving him an all mighty punch in his face. He yelled and dropped her, his hands flying to his bleeding nose. Ben stood up from the ground, daring him to attack her again. She found her courage and she was ready to fight.

"Forge' Boss, it's personal now!" He yelled, launching another attack at her, forgetting all about the dagger that now lay on the ground. He raised his hand, unsheathing his claws, and brought it down across her muzzle. She squeaked in pain as his claws slashed her skin, leaving three gashed in their wake. She retaliated with a swift knee in his stomach. He doubled over, spitting in pain as Ben tried to make a run for it. He reached out with one hand and grabbed her tail, wrenching her back toward him.

"No. . . ya. . . don't," He panted, recovering enough to straighten up. "You're. . . no' gettin' away. . . tha' easily." Ben tried to pull her tail from his grasp, but he backhanded her across her temple. She stopped struggling, stupefied by the blow. He put her on her back and pinned her shoulders to the ground.

"There now, stop ye strugglin' an' take your punishment like a good lil' girl," He whispered in her ear and ripped her shirt open. Even through her blurred vision and weakening limbs, she tried to fight him off. He shifted his grip from her shoulders to her wrists and pinned them above her head. She realized something just then. He called her a girl. He knew she was a girl! That was the last thing she thought of before darkness overcame her.

* * *

It was dark by the time she came to. Her attacker was long gone, but she could still smell his stench on her clothes, which were rumpled and looked as they were hastily put back on her. Her whole body ached to its core and her mind was hazy and disoriented as she sat up, realization of what happened then hitting her hard. She felt sick to her stomach as she though that mouse, taking her clothes off and. . . 

Her eyes dulled as she went to her hands and knees, losing anything she had in her stomach. She struggled to pull herself to her feet, using the wall as support. Her legs felt shaky and she felt the wound on her arm and the ones pour warm blood onto her fur and heard it drip on the ground as she limped away from the scene of the crime. She felt weak from loss of blood and her head injury made her dizzy and her vision to shift in and out of focus. She held her torn shirt closed with her good hand as she made her way back to Baker Street. When she got there, she barely had enough energy to knock on the door. The landlady opened the door, and gasped in shock and horror at Ben's bloody, beaten form.

"Doctor, come quick!" Ms. Judson called out urgently. That's all Ben remembered before her legs gave out and darkness overcame her a second time.

* * *

Suspense. . . Sit tight, more to come soon! 


	7. Forget You

Stripped

Disclaimer: The only people own are Ben and Chester Meroff. Don't use them without asking.

Author's Note: Ben came into my mind one day while I was daydreaming and pestered me until I wrote a story. So here it is. Not my best work, but I decided to post it anyway. I have no idea where Chester came from.

Thankies: I forgot to say thanks to my reviewers: Skye-chan, Megana, Rei no Kaze, and kittycat3000. I appreciate your support!

* * *

Ben awoke on a bed, on her back and stripped of her shirt. She then felt a soft cloth on her muzzle, and something on it that stung like hell. She jerked her head away reflexively, but a hand held her head still and said something she couldn't make out. Her eyes fluttered open, and saw the form of Dawson, bent over her and tending to her wounds. She jerked away from him, causing him to straighten. She tried to sit up, but her head injury made her dizzy and she was forced to lay back down.

"Stop that, the least you can do is sit still and be a good patient," He told her firmly. She glared at him, but let him continue his work. She flinched as he continued to clean the wounds on her muzzle and bandaged them up. He did the same to her arm wound. She didn't like that fact that another mouse was touching her, especially a male. She never did like people touch her, with the exception of her father, and ever since that day Chester touched her, she downright hated it.

"I'm finished, but I noticed something about you," He told her, putting his supplies back into his bag. She just cast an unfocused glance in his direction, signaling that she heard him.

"You're not a boy. You're a girl," He said quietly, putting his supplies back in his black doctor bag. Ben stared at the wall. Since he knew her secret, there was no use of staying silent.

"How did you find out?" She asked, her voice a raspy whisper, a result of her injuries and of not using it in a long time.

"I've treated patients who posed as boys before. They use the same wrappings as you do," He answered, walking for the door. Just as he was reaching for the doorknob, Ben spoke up again.

"Don't tell Basil."

"He's on a case now, but I won't tell him, even though I think he all ready knows." With that the doctor walked out of the room, leaving Ben alone with her thoughts and her pain.

* * *

Chester sat in his red velvet armchair, dressed in a black tuxedo. In his paws he held a revolver. He was spinning the bullet holder when Stetter walked in and went over to stand in front of Chester.

"So, did you kill her?" Chester asked, keeping his gray eyes on the gun as he ran a paw over the barrel.

"Um, no, bu' I-" Stetter started, but got cut off as the gun shot out, the mouth of the barrel pressing up against his forehead. Stetter broke out in a cold sweat.

"I told you to finish her off," He said, and pulled the trigger. Stetter fell back, a bleeding hole where the barrel once was.

"What was I thinking? Changing my usual way of killing my victims," Chester raved, kicking Stetter's corpse, watching the blood flower over the carpet.

"I'm just going to off the little wench myself. When she gets here that is," He said, holding the locket up, the gold reflecting the lights on the ceiling.

* * *

Ben sat up, wanting to get her shirt back on. She didn't care if it was ripped and bloody, she just wanted to cover up. She shifted around, so that her legs were dangling over the side of the bed. She looked around for it, but the only shirt in the room was next to her. She didn't know if it was meant for her or not, but she pulled it on anyway. She was just about to button it shut, when she heard the doorknob twisting. She quickly shut her shirt with her hands as the door opened and Dawson walked into the room.

"I just wanted to check on you to see how you're feeling," He told her.

"I'm fine," She told him, and started buttoning her shirt.

"Are you well enough to walk? Basil's still gone, but he should be getting back soon and if he finds you in here he's going to get angry."

"I can walk," She told him, standing up and swaying slightly.

"Are you sure you can?" He asked.

"Yes," Ben whispered, making her way unsteadily to the door. The doctor stood behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. She managed to make her way over to the couch and sit without any accidents.

"I'll go ask Ms. Judson to change the sheets," The doctor said, and went off.

Ben sat there on the couch, nausea welling in her gut. She swallowed, trying to null it. It helped a little, but not much. She heard the front door open, signaling that Basil must've been home.

"How was your case today Basil?" Dawson asked his friend.

"It was non challenging as usual." He said, arrogance tiniging his voice slightly. He walked into the living room, shedding his Inverness and Deerstalker and throwing them in the clock he always kept them in. He glanced over at Ben, noticing her bandaged muzzle immediately.

"What happened to _him_?" Basil asked Dawson, pointing at Ben.

"Chester's thug is what happened," Ben rasped out, causing Basil's eyebrows to shoot up.

"So, you can talk, and my suspicions were correct. You are a girl," He said coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So throw me out why don't you?" She sneered. She was in no mood to deal with him right now.

"Believe me, if you didn't prove that you had brains by arranging my chemicals the other day, you would've been out on the street by now."

"You men are all the same," Ben seethed, forgetting all about her injuries and venting all her pent up anger on him." You keep a girl for as long as it benefits you, then you chuck her out like she was trash." Her eyes bore into him, like blue daggers.

"Well, you women are the same. You come in here, play your little games, and get angry when someone finds you out." Basil shot back, his hands now clenched at his side and his green eyes flaming with anger.

Ben walked over to him, ignoring the dizziness in her head, her left hand curled into a fist. She then drew it back and landed a solid punch on Basil's nose. He staggered back a step, taken off guard, and held his bleeding nose.

"Forget you, I'll find Chester myself," She growled, swaying slightly, then walking out the door, leaving behind the injured Basil and a stunned Doctor.

* * *

Well, I bet you didn't see that one coming. I think there was some OOCness, but not a lot though. More to come, so sit tight. 


	8. Ms Welsh

Stripped

Disclaimer: The only people I won are Ben and Chester Meroff. Don't use them without asking. New character came to mind. Ms. Welsh, the crazy lady and her kids. Don't use them without asking either.

Author's Note: Ben came into my mind one day while I was daydreaming and pestered me until I wrote a story. So here it is. Not my best work, but I'll post it anyway. I have no idea where Chester came from.

Side Note: I finally got smart and began typing under Word instead of Notepad. No more misspelled words.

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman!" Basil seethed, sitting in his chair and pressing a blood spotted cloth to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Dawson was next to him, keeping his head tilted back. 

"Well, you shouldn't have egged her on," Dawson scolded, keeping Basil from tipping his head forward.

"After I was nice enough to let her stay in my house, she had the nerve to go and pull a stunt like that," Basil continued seething, ignoring Dawson's comment. "And to think, I was starting to actually like her a little." A blush formed on Basil's cheeks at that comment and he quickly shut his mouth. Dawson just grinned slightly.

* * *

Ben walked down the starlit street, her hands shoved angrily in her pockets. Damn that mouse! He's so cold. Would it hurt him to show some concern? She angrily kicked a stray stone down into the gutter. And to think, she actually thought he was cute. She continued walking, not sure where she was going. She just wanted to get as far from Baker Street as possible. She turned a corner, not even bothering to look up, and collided with a gray lady mouse in a blue bustled dress and a big, feathered black hat. 

"Sorry," Ben mumbled, looking up at the lady.

"Oh that's quite all right," She told her, smiling gently.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way," Ben said, trying to go around the lady, but the lady reached out and caught her wrist.

"Don't." Ben said, ripping her wrist out of the lady's hand.

"Oh sorry. Would you like to stay the night at my house? You look like you need a good night sleep, some nice clothes, and something to eat," The lady told Ben, her green eyes traveling over Ben's clothes.

"I really wish I could but-" Ben started to say, trying to be as polite as possible when the lady waved her hand to silence Ben.

"Nonsense, you're never too busy for dinner and a good night sleep," The lady said, taking Ben's sleeve this time and pulling her along.

"I really need to-would you let go? I got to-"Ben stammered, trying to pull her as the lady pulled her through the streets and down alleys and feeling slightly dizzy.

"Honestly, I can't stay, I got to go find-" Ben started to protest again, but the lady stopped in the middle of an alley and looked Ben right in the eye.

"Don't you want a nice home cooked meal and a nice soft bed to sleep in?" The lady asked, a pleading look forming in her green eyes. Ben thought for a minute. A soft bed and hot food did sound good. No, she needed to get Chester, NOW! Eh, he can wait. Where's he going to go?

"Fine. I'll stay, but just for tonight. I really need to go after that," Ben said firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

"Good," The lady said happily, clapping her black-gloved hands together. "My name is Ms. Welsh by the way. What's yours?"

"Ben."

"Ben? That's an awful peculiar name for a girl." Ms. Welsh commented.

"It was my father's name," Ben told her. "I was really close to him," She then shut her mouth. What was she doing? Giving out personal information to strangers in alleyways.

"What about your Mummy's name? Why not take hers?" Ms. Welsh asked. Ben just shut her eyes and shook her head, not wanting to give out any more information.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Let's get you home," Ms. Welsh told her quietly, grabbing her sleeve and leading her out of the alley and to a big, gray house, with big bay windows, under which grew red roses. Ms. Welsh led her behind the rose bushes and to what looked like a smaller version of the house, minus the rose bushes.

"You're going to like it. The kids will be glad to see a new face in the house," Me. Welsh beamed, opening the elaborately carved wooden door and opened it, nudging Ben in first.

"Nice house," She commented, looking at the spacious living room with its lush velvet furniture and crystal figurines perched onto shelves that went along the walls. She stepped onto the Oriental rug, admiring its plush texture. It even had a fireplace, which wasn't lit yet, but it probably was going to be soon.

"Kids! Mummy brought home a visitor!" Me. Welsh trilled, sounding a lot like a songbird. Three well dressed, well groomed mice walked into the living room from the dining room. One was a boy, around twenty, with brown fur, short black hair, brown eyes, and a handsome face. The other two were girls. One was around ten, with gray fur, teal eyes and dark blond hair. The last one was eight, with the same gray fur, wide brown eyes, and black hair.

"Now, James, Hilda, Grace, this is Ben," Ms. Welsh told her kids.

"Are you a girl? You have girl eyes." The eight year old, Grace, asked Ben innocently.

"Mind your matters Grace, that's not polite," Ms. Welsh scolded gently. "Now, why don't you wash and dress for dinner. There are clothes in the wardrobe upstairs that should fit you. James, show our guest to their room," She told the male, and shooed the others off to the dining area.

"I see your mother's latest guest," He said to Ben, grinning slightly. She just cast a glance in his direction.

"Follow me. The room's right down the hall," He told her, gesturing for her to follow. She followed, keeping her eyes on him at all times. As they walked down the painting lined corridor, she noticed that James kept casting glances over his shoulder at her. That was making her uncomfortable.

"Here it is. I hope you find the accommodations pleasurable," He told her, opening the door for her. She edged her way through, not breaking eye contact. When she was safely in the room, he looked her up and down, and then shut the door with a click.

_"I have to keep a close eye on that one. He's no good,"_ Ben thought to herself as she sat down on the blue, down comforter on the big, spacious bed in the center of the room. She scratched at the wounds on her muzzle, half wondering why the lady didn't ask about them, and half wondering what the hell she was going to reach Chester.

* * *

You're probably thinking "What a pointless chapter." Don't worry though; these guys are going to serve some purpose later on. Sit tight, more coming soon! 


	9. Ben's what?

Stripped

Disclaimer: The only people I won are Ben and Chester Meroff. Don't use them without asking. New characters came to mind. Ms. Welsh, the crazy lady and her kids. Don't use them without asking either.

Side Note: I finally got smart and began typing under Word instead of Notepad. No more misspelled words.

* * *

Ben stood from the edge of the bed and decided to think about what to do later. She had to dress and be out there or someone was going to come get her. She walked over to a wardrobe and opened it. There was nothing in it but a frilly white corset and a hideous pink dress with ruffles around the bottom and white lace on the sleeves, an equally hideous matching hat and pink high-heeled shoes. She took the dress, her face contorting with disgust, and threw it on the bed. She was just about to take the corset down when a wave of nausea hit her and she was forced to make a mad dash for the bathroom. When she came back out, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she got ready for dinner.

After trying to get into the corset for at least ten minutes, she decided to just forget the thing all together and threw it in a corner of the room. She managed to squeeze herself into the hideous dress, which was a size to small for her. She grabbed the shoes and threw them on and perched the hat atop her hair. She walked across the room, feeling very awkward and stupid, and was just about to open the door when it flew open, revealing James, the male mouse from earlier.

"Oh you're ready. Mother just told me to come and get you," He said, his eyes traveling up and down Ben's form. She backed away from him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, come on," He told her, turning his back on her but keeping his head slightly turned so that he could still see her. Ben followed him slowly, keeping her eyes on him at all times. She didn't trust him, and the way he stared at her all the time didn't help matters either.

"Sit dear, I prepared a lovely dinner I'm sure you'll love," Ms. Welsh chirped, while fussing with Ben's hat. Ben jerked her head to the side at her touch and glared a warning. She didn't want to seem rude, but she hated when people touched her.

"Your hat's crooked. You don't want a crooked hat do you?" Ms. Welsh asked. Ben just reached up and straightened the hat herself.

"There, that's much better now," Ms. Welsh said, grinning at Ben.

"So, how do you like your stay so far?" James asked Ben, sitting in the chair next to her. She stiffened, but didn't answer him.

"You don't talk much do you?" He asked. Ben just glanced in his direction, silently telling him that she didn't want to talk. He must've sense what she was thinking for he stopped his attempts at talking.

"Dinner is served!" Ms. Welsh said, setting down a plate of what looked like roast beef and potatoes. Ben felt nauseous again at the sight of the food but she welled it down, not wanting to embarrass herself by making a dash for the bathroom. She ran a hand over her face.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Eat up everyone!" Ms. Welsh trilled again. Everyone but Ben help themselves to a helping of the dinner.

"What's wrong dearie, are you ill?" Ms. Welsh asked, noticing Ben's behavior. She shook her head and took some of the potatoes off the plate. She took one bite and felt even worse.

"I think our guest is sick," Grace announce through a mouth of roast beef.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." James told her.

"It's okay if you're aren't well dearie. I won't feel bad. Now, why don't you go lie down, maybe you'll feel better then," Ms. Welsh told her gently. Ben stood up.

"Fine, if it'll make you feel better, I will." She snapped, storming off and nearly knocking the chair over in the process.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" James asked, catching the chair before it hit the ground and pushing it back to the table.

"Keep an eye on your sisters James. I'll go talk to her and see what's wrong," Ms. Welsh said, and quickly walked off to the room Ben was staying in.

"Dearie, are you all right?" She asked, opening the door a crack.

"I'm fine," Ben's tear filled voice said.

"What upset you dear?" Ms. Welsh asked, opening the door all the way and walking in to where Ben was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing," She answered, tears running through the fur on her face.

"Was it something I did? Or one of the children?" Ms. Welsh asked, taking a seat next to Ben.

"It was nothing! I don't know what it was! I just-" Ben started, before feeling the nausea come back and stood quickly and ran to the bathroom.

While Ben was in the bathroom, Ms. Welsh was thinking about what could have caused the sudden outburst of anger and the crying. He eyes widen when she thought about an explanation.

"I think I know what's wrong dear," Ms. Welsh said, going over to Ben as she walked out of the bathroom. "I think that you're-"

"Pregnant," Ben finished for her, wiping the back of her mouth on her gloved hand.

* * *

It took me a while, but here's the next chapter! A cliffhanger on top of it, wasn't that nice of me? 


	10. Cantina Brawl

Stripped

Disclaimer: I own Chester Meroff, Ms. Welsh and her kids, and a new character Kreela (Spawned from WAY too much KOTOR II). Don't use them with out asking.

Ben emerged from the bathroom, wearing her normal attire. Not only did she had to worry about getting her necklace back from Chester and not get herself killed in the process, but she had to worry about protecting her unborn child as well. She walked over to the window and placing her hands on the window, looking out it as she tried to sort her thoughts out.

As she was thinking a thought nagged at her. She had to leave this place. She couldn't let these people to become targets for Chester. She opened the window, slowly as to not cause any noise, and climbed out of it, landing with a soft crunch as her feet hit the ground. She cast one last look at the open window before turning and heading through the rose bushes. Little did she know that James was watching her leave through his bedroom window and turned away to go report to his mother.

"Mother, she left," James announced to Ms. Welsh, who was sitting in her dark blue velvet armchair.

"It is not safe for her out there. Go and find her before he does," Ms. Welsh told him, her whole demeanor changing from cheerful to serious.

"Yes Mother," James said, turning to leave, but before he got the chance to open the door, she stopped him.

"Oh and protect her, with your life if you must."

James nodded and walked out into the night.

It was unusually crowded on the streets. Ben had to weave in and out of feet as she made her way down the sidewalk. Her ear twitched as it picked up the faint sounds of a violin. As it got louder as she approached, she wondered if she should go back to Baker Street. She wanted to apologize for what she did to Basil. She shook her head, deciding it probably wasn't a good idea just yet. Basil didn't seem like the type that forgave people easily, especially if they punched him.

Ben felt a small twinge of guilt at the memory of that incident as she walked quickly past Baker Street, avoiding looking at the house as she made her way through a particularly crowded spot on the sidewalk. Her mind didn't have a clue as to where she was going, but her body seemed to know exactly where it was going as she made her way to a sewer opening. She remembered, from back when she was younger, a couple older street mice told her this was short cut to The Rat Trap, a local cantina located by the edge of the river. She climbed down the opening, using an old rusted ladder to make her way to the bottom. The last two rungs were so rusted through that she didn't trust them to hold her weight, so she jumped off, making sure not to land in the water that flowed down a channel in the center of the sewer. She heard stories about mice coming down here and never being heard from again. From the looks of the water, it was the reason.

She walked to the end of the channel, to a series of pipes that led to the cantina. She was about to climb into one when she stopped. What was she doing going to the Rat Trap? She had to go hunt down that bastard Chester, not go to some seedy bar. Without warning, a thought came into her mind. Maybe she was going there for a reason. Maybe a clue, or perhaps the answer, to where Chester's whereabouts was there. With that thought, and a feeling she couldn't quite place, she climbed up into the pipe and wove her way through the maze of corroded metal. When she finally got to the end, she climbed out and saw the entrance to the Rat Trap right in front of her. The feeling she had got stronger as she made her way into the cantina.

The cantina was a dark, dank place, full of mice that looked like they'll slit your throat if you looked at them. The stench of dirty fur and cheap alcohol was overpowering and the stale smoke from many cigarettes stung Ben's eyes as she made her way across the cantina, to an empty chair by a stained table with a dagger sticking out of the worn top. She felt unfriendly eyes upon her as she stared to the table, wondering just who that dagger was meant for. The place erupted with catcalls and obscene invitations as a gray female mouse stepped out onto the stage, singing a risqué song and dancing suggestively in a skimpy black outfit lined with fur. Ben glanced up from the dagger, just in time to see a rather large mouse holding a pewter mug bump right into her, sloshing some of the mug's contents on her.

"Hey, watch it," He slurred, his alcohol tainted breath rushing by her. She reflexively wrinkled he nose and got up to move away.

"Where you think you're goin'?" He asked, grabbing her arm. She pulled it away, glaring at the drunken mouse with a look that can rival any of those in the cantina.

"You got a problem?" He asked, attempting to take a swig of his drink, but missing his mouth completely, spilling it on his dirty red shirt instead.

"Now look what you made me do!" He screamed, throwing the mug at Ben's feet. She backed up against the table before the mug had a chance to hit her, instead it cracked the floorboards where it impacted and rolled under a table. Ben just hardened her glare, to try to mask the many emotions that flowed through her at the moment.

"You're not getting' away with makin' me waste my drink," He growled in her face, baring his jagged yellow teeth as he advanced on her. As she attempted to back away more, her hand brushed up against the dagger. She swiftly reached over and grabbed the handle of the dagger and wrenched it from the table. She held it out in front of her, hoping that it would at least make him step back so she can run, but to her dismay it didn't. He just grabbed her wrist and bent it back, causing her hand to open and the dagger to slide across the floor.

"Now you pull a knife on me?" He sneered, throwing her down on the soiled floor. She landed face down, but rolled over quickly, and just in time to see the drunken mouse's foot coming down toward her stomach. Her hands shot up, grabbing the mouse's foot in an attempt to protect herself. Her arms strained as she tried to keep his foot at bay, but her arms, especially her injured one, wouldn't hold too long. He was heavy and his foot kept inching toward her as her burning muscles started to give out. When she felt she couldn't hold him up anymore, he was jerked back, like an invisible hand grabbed him and pulled him backwards, sending him sprawling into another mouse, one that looked like a walking mountain of muscle and teeth.

"Why you. . ." The other mouse growled, grabbing Ben's attacker by the front of his shirt and landing a punch on his nose. That served as a catalyst to a fight involving everyone but Ben, who was now caught in the middle of it all. She weaved through flying fists and dodged mugs and various other weapons that were being thrown, one narrowly missing her ear. She felt a touch on her shoulder and she spun around, ready to hit whoever it was that touched her, but when she saw who touched her she stopped. It was a figure, whether it was male or female she didn't know because they were wearing a black robe. The hood was pulled over their head, obscuring their face from view. They motioned for Ben to follow them.

Ben didn't know why, but she felt as if she could trust this mysterious figure. She followed, as the figure waved their hand out in front of them, causing the mice and rats in front of them to part, making a path in front of them. They were either too drunk or too involved in their brawl to even notice that whatever it was that the stranger did was strange, but Ben did as she followed them out of the cantina. Once they were outside, Ben turned to ask the figure just exactly who they were and what it was they did, but they just held up a gray furred hand, stopping her.

"All your questions will be answered in time, young one," The figure told her in a gravelly, but unmistakably feminine voice. "Now we must move on. It is not safe for you or your unborn child here."

That comment made Ben's eyes widen with shock. How did this woman, who she didn't even know, know that she was pregnant?

Yes, I will explain about the mystery person. Yes, I will bring Basil and Dawson back into the scene soon enough.

That's it for now, sit tight my dears, more is on the way. . .


	11. Forgive and Forget

Stripped

Disclaimer: I own Ben, Chester Meroff, Ms. Welsh and her kids, and Kreela. The rest is Disney's.

* * *

Ben followed the strange mouse down the ropes that dangled off the edge of the docks and followed them under the docks. They stopped at a small platform that stuck out from the wall where the dock ended.

"Now that we are away from prying eyes and ears I shall answer your questions," The older mouse said pulling back her hood. She had blue eyes, the same colors as Ben's and age lines around her eyes and mouth. Her white hair hung in two thick tails over her shoulders, held together by strips of cloth tied at the ends.

"You want to know who I am, and how I know you were pregnant," She answered wisely, even before Ben had a chance to open her mouth. Ben nodded.

"I will tell you my name," The older mouse answered. "I am Kreela. I was sent to find you and help you on your quest for the one you hate most."

"Which would be Chester Meroff," Ben confirmed. "But how did you-"

"Before the other questions are answered, there is something weighing on your conscience, something you wish to resolve."

Ben felt guilt wash over her. She knew Kreela was talking about Basil.

"Come young one, let us go mend what is broken," Kreela said.

"Wait, I must know now, how do you know these things? Are you a spy?" Ben asked, her eyes narrowing threateningly.

Kreela sighed. "If you wish to know young one, you shall," Kreela said. "I am what is known to humans as a Jedi."

"A Jedi?" Bed inquired, confusion wrinkling her brow.

"We Jedi have powers like telepathy, and something known as the Force."

"The Force is what links all life together," Ben found herself saying without even realizing.

"Yes young one, that it is. I also sense great potential in you," Kreela told her.

"What? How? I never showed any of these. . .powers you mentioned," Bed told her, now pacing up and down the platform.

"That's because the powers were stripped from you long ago, to protect you from monsters like Chester, who can sense Force Sensitives such as yourself," Kreela explained, causing Ben to stop in her tracks.

"I had these powers?" Bed asked, bewilderment mixing with her confusion.

"Yes, I feel the time is right to give them back to you now," Kreela told her. "All you have to do is close your eyes."

Ben hesitated, but slowly did as she was told. Kreela walked up to Ben and placed a gnarled hand to her forehead. The minuet Ben felt her head be touch she jerked back.

"Calm yourself young one, feel the Force within you," Kreela whispered. Ben relaxed, feeling a sense of calm over coming her. Flashes of past events blinked across her mind as Kreela reactivated the Force. When Kreela let go of Ben's head, she opened her eyes slowly, feeling calm and at peace.

"Now, young one, you must train to focus you newly awakened powers, but first let us take care of what needs to be done," Kreela said quietly, leading Ben off the docks and into the night.

The sun was beginning to rise, a rosy glow creeping over the streets as Ben and Kreela made their way to Baker Street.

"I don't know if he'll forgive me. I mean I did hit him pretty hard," Ben said, feeling nervous as they crossed a street.

"He will forgive you young one, have no doubts about that," Kreela confirmed.

"_I hope you're right," _Ben thought.

"I assure you that I am."

As they were walking down the street, Ben ran into a very familiar mouse, wearing a very familiar Deerstalker and Inverness.

"Oh, it's _you_," He said, a definite sneer in his voice.

"Basil? I was just going to your place to. . . apologize. . .for what I did," Ben said, feeling a guilty blush form on her face.

"So, you want forgiveness," Basil said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at Ben.

"You will forgive the young one, and forget what has happened," Kreela said, waving her paw in front of her.

"I will forgive the young one and forget what has happened," Basil repeated blankly. "I apologize."

"Ben grinned, signaling her acceptance and held out her paw to shake hands. Though reluctant at first, Basil took it and shook it.

"Now that we have this settled, let us go and find Chester Meroff," Kreela told the two mice.

"You're _still _looking for Chester Meroff?" Basil asked.

"I got. . .preoccupied, but I have renewed my search," Ben told him. "Besides, I see you haven't found him either."

"He is a elusive character, but rest assured that we will find him," Basil told her as they headed to 221 ½ Baker street, unaware that James, hidden in the shadows of an alley, was watching them.

* * *

Yeah, another short chapter, but I hope it made sense and wasn't TOO badly OOC.

More to come you lovely people, so hold tight!


	12. Tell Us

Stripped

Disclaimer: I own Ben, Chester Meroff, Ms. Welsh and her kids, and Kreela. The rest is Disney's.

* * *

As Basil sat in his armchair, smoking his pipe and mulling over where Chester's whereabouts could be, Ben and Kreela stood in front of the fireplace, talking quietly among themselves. 

"So, do you have any idea where he could be? With your Force powers and all I think it would be easy to find him," Ben said, watching the fire flicker.

Kreela stayed silent for a moment, the glow from the fire making the lines in her face seem deeper then usual.

"It is not that easy young one. He is more difficult to track then most other mice. Being a Force Sensitive, he can block any other Force user out," She said, turning her knowing gaze towards Ben.

"Well, that just adds more twists to this all ready twisted search," Ben mumbled, turning towards Basil.

"Any luck yet?" She asked only to receive a wave of the hand from the Detective.

"I'd take that as a no," She said dejectedly, turning back towards the fire and continued staring into it as if it had the answers they were looking for. Kreela then stiffened, her eyes widened slightly.

"Someone is close by," She said.

"James. He must've followed me here," Ben said, putting her newly uncovered powers to use.

"James Welsh, the oldest child of Marie Welsh. I should have known," Kreela muttered, more to herself then anyone else.

"Isn't that that lady who let me stay at her place?" Ben asked.

"Precisely. She, along with a few others, runs a series of safe houses for Force Sensitive rodents until they can go about safely," Kreela explained as she briskly waked towards the door, Ben tagging closely behind her.

_"Sort of like an underground railroad," _Ben thought to herself.

"Yes, something along that line," Kreela answered as she opened the door.

"Wait, did you send her to find me? Our meeting one another seemed too convenient to be a coincidence," Ben said, stopping Kreela in the doorway.

"Yes, young one, I did," Kreela answered briskly as she walked out into the streets.

"Now young one, stay by me and all will go well," Kreela whispered to Ben, walking towards the alley, where James just happened to be.

"I know you are there young Welsh, show yourself," Kreela said in a tone of voice that left no room for objections.

"So you finally sensed I was here," James said, coming out from behind the garbage can he was crouched behind.

"You are not that hard to sense, we were just preoccupied with more important matters," Kreela told him.

"I was sent by my Mother-" James started to explain before Kreela raised a paw to silence him.

"To protect young Ben, I am aware of that. Rest assured that she has all the protection that she needs," Kreela told him, subtly suggesting that he be on his way.

"Nevertheless, I have my instructions, and I wish to follow them as close as I can," James told Kreela, looking Ben straight in her eyes. Ben shifted uncomfortably and turned her gaze to her feet.

Kreela sighed, annoyed at James's persistence. "Very well young Welsh you shall join us in our hunt, but mark my words if any harm comes to young Ben, you will be the prime suspect," Kreela warned, her white hot gaze burning into his.

"I assure you, no harm will come to her," He told her.

Kreela just gave him one last warning look before shifting her attention back to Ben.

"Now then, young Welsh, do you have anything you wish to share with young Ben?" Kreela asked, not taking her eyes off of Ben.

"Yes. I have a clue to Chester's whereabouts," He stated.

"What? Why didn't you say anything earlier!" Ben shouted at him, fighting down the urge to go over and land a good punch on his jaw.

"Because, I just found it out while we were at the Rat Trap," He told her.

"And you didn't go in the apartment and tell us? You know, we're not the only ones trying to figure out where that bastard is!" Ben yelled.

"Calm yourself young one. We will take him into the Detective's home and he will tell him his discovery," Kreela told Ben, casting a glance in James's direction saying if he refused, Ben wasn't the only one who was going to resort to violence.

"As you wish. Lead the way," He said as Ben and Kreela walked back to the apartment.

"Where have you two been? You were supposed to be here trying to figure this whole mess out, not out and about," Basil snapped at them when they came into the door.

"We found someone who has an idea of Chester's location," Ben told him, sensing his annoyance go down as she explained.

"Well?" Basil inquired, looking at James.

* * *

Isn't so nice of me to leave you with a cliffhanger after such a long wait? 

Sorry if this isn't a good chapter. It's been awhile since I worked on this.

And to answer a reviewer's question, this isn't a crossover. I just added some Jedi to make it more interesting ;)

Sit tight my friends, more is on its way!


	13. He Likes Me?

Stripped

Disclaimer: I own Ben, Chester Meroff, Ms. Welsh and her kids, and Kreela. The rest is Disney's.

* * *

James sat down on the couch, watching calmly as the others gathered around him waiting to hear what he found out.

"Well, when I followed Ben to the Rat Trap, I overheard a rather interesting conversation," James started.

"And?" Ben pressed on, looking like she was going to strangle him if he didn't tell them soon.

"Well, most of it was superficial, but then I heard someone mention Chester's name. He said that his hideout was located somewhere under the Rat Trap. Then the fight broke out," He said, leaning back against the back of the couch.

"Well, that narrows down the possible places that fiend can be," Basil said, filling his pipe with tobacco.

"Wait, you don't suppose he moved into that rat guys old hideout?" Ben said, her eyes brightening slightly.

"How would you know of that?" Basil inquired, sending smoke clouds in Ben's direction.

"Word on the streets says that's the only place under the Rat Trap, but that place would be too obvious, I mean, a lot of mice know about it," Ben said, the brightness in her eyes fading.

"There is another place, located under the pier. Why don't we check there," James told them, rising from his spot on the couch and moving to stand next to Ben, who shifted away from him. Why did he have to be right by her all the time? Ben shook off her uncomfortable feeling. There were more important things to worry about at the moment.

"All right then, let's-" Ben started to say, before feeling nausea well up inside her. She made a mad dash to the bathroom, earning some confused looks from Basil and James.

As Ben was crouched over the toilet, Kreela walked in, concern drawn on her face.

"Young one, are you sure it is wise to go in your condition?" She asked, as Ben retched into the toilet.

"I don't care if I'm on my deathbed. I will be there," Ben said between retches. Kreela just watched as Ben finished and stood up, wiping the back of her mouth with her paw.

"Nothing's going to change my mind," She added, as she walked out of the bathroom, determination set on her face.

"Let's head out," Ben told Basil and James as she walked into the living room.

"What, pray tell, was that about?" Basil inquired, curious about Ben's unusual behavior.

Ben flicked her eyes at him nervously. "Um…nerves," She lied quickly, averting her eyes to the ground between her feet. Basil just made an "Hm" noise through his nose, eyes narrowing like he knew something else was wrong. Did he know? He couldn't have. Up until she ran to the bathroom, she's been doing a good job of hiding her pregnancy from him, and anyone else who didn't all ready know.

"We really should start our search. Young Ben has waited long enough has she not?" Kreela asked, looking at Basil.

"I for one have waited long enough. That fiend proved to be more trouble then he's worth," Basil said, pulling on his Inverness.

"Don't underestimate him," Ben said quietly, her eyes hardening as she looked at Basil. "If you do, you're not going to be walking away from this fight in one piece."

"Well, I will be sure to keep that in mind," Basil told her in a tone of voice that suggested he was just humoring her.

"Heed Young Ben's warning Detective," Kreela said gravely, sensing Basil's disbelief. "For if you don't, her prediction will come true."

"We'll have time to squabble over who will win on the way there. For now, let's head out," James cut in, leading Ben and the others to the front door.

"_He seems more anxious then me to find Chester," _Ben thought a bit suspiciously as she followed.

"_Indeed he does Young one, but I sense no ill intentions in him," _Kreela said, attempting to put Ben's suspicion to rest.

"_What do you sense in him anyway?" _Ben asked, her curiosity getting the best of her as she followed the group out the door and into the streets.

"What do you sense in him?" Kreela asked, looking straight into Ben's eyes. She adverted her gaze, concentrating. 

"_Anger…and fear. But why?" _She wondered, her eyes narrowing as she thought of a possible explanation.

"_The anger, and fear, is the result of you young one,"_ Kreela answered, not wanting Ben to waste her much needed energy on such a thought.

"_Me?"_ Ben asked, astonished. _"Why?"_

"_He is angry at Chester for harming you, and he fears that he will do so again,"_ Kreela answered.

Something behind Ben's eyes clicked as she pieced together the conversation. _"He likes me. That would explain the subtle flirting," _She mused, the right side of her mouth lifting in an amused half grin.

"_It would seem so young one, but do not let his advances, no matter how subtle, get in the way of your goal,"_ Kreela told her.

"_They haven't yet, and never will," _Ben responded, feeling disgusted at the thought of loving someone, especially someone as odd as James.

"_Young one, you still have much to experience," _Kreela said, her voice holding a slightly amused note.

"_Was that…amusement I detected?" _Ben teased, mentally grinning. Kreela said nothing, merely turned back to her task of following Basil.

* * *

That's it for now. More to come soon,so sit tight!


	14. Sacrifice

Stripped

Disclaimer: I own Ben, Chester Meroff, Ms. Welsh and her kids, and Kreela. The rest is Disney's.

* * *

It was nearing sun down when they finally made it to the docks. Basil and James busied themselves looking for possible clues into the hideout, crawling along the edge of the dock. Ben and Kreela stood off to the side, engaged in a mental conversation about Ben's newly found powers.

_"__So, all I have to do is control my emotions and I'll be on my way to being a Jedi, right?"_ Ben asked, trying to get her facts straight.

"That's right Young one. Remember, There is no emotion, there is peace," Kreela said, reminding her about the Jedi Code.

_"That's proving to be hard,"_ Ben told her.

_"Do not fret. You will learn in time,"_ Kreela reassured her.

Ben looked away, breaking off the conversation. "I'm going to see if the boys found anything yet," She told Kreela, going over to Basil and James, looking over their shoulders. "Find anything?" She asked.

"Well, we did find that rope," James told her, rising and pointing at a dangling piece of rope that looked a bit out of place.

"It almost looks like someone placed it there," Ben said, knitting her brows as she thought. "More likely, it leads to the hideout, or close to it anyway."

"But, if you look a bit closer, you can see that it is tied to a lever," Basil cut in, pointing at the top of the rope.

"Hmm," Ben squinted up at the lever, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I think you have to pull-" She got cut off as Basil pulled the rope, causing a trapdoor to open beneath him and James.

"Damn," Ben cursed, as they fell down. She ran over to the rope, pulling it so the door stayed open. She then went over to the railing of the dock, flinging the rope around it.

"Hold this while I tie it," Ben told Kreela. Once the rope was securely tied in place, Ben stepped back, dusting her hands off.

"That should hold for awhile," She said. "Now, let's go," Ben said, gesturing to the door.

"Young one, this isn't a good idea," Kreela told her, looking down into the door. She had no idea how far down it was.

"Do we have any other choice?" Ben asked. Kreela shook her head. "Well then, let's go."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kreela said, as Ben jumped down, landing on her feet.

"Long time no see," James quipped, smiling as Ben landed next to them. Ben just cast him a look. "Kreela, it's not that far down. Just jump," Ben called up to her. Ben stepped out of the way, just as Kreela came down, landing without a sound.

"Let us go. I get the feeling he is near," Kreela whispered. Ben nodded.

They made their way down a dimly lit tunnel, looking for a door, or something that signaled where the hideout was located. Ben ran her hands along the wall, pushing spider webs and years of built up dust around. She pulled her hands off the wall quickly, dusting them off on her pants.

As they walked, Ben started to get a hopeless feeling in the pit of her stomach. At this point, they've been walking for quite some time, and gotten nowhere. Just as Ben was prepared to turn back, she noticed her footsteps sounded hollow. She paused, stomping her foot.

"Hey guys, I think I found something," She called out, crouching down to push away the dirt. As she was digging, she heard a low growl coming from the shadows in front of her. She stopped, rising slowly, not liking the sound of that growl at all. As the others crowded around Ben, the creature behind the growl slowly moved out of the shadows, its mangy, gray furred face scrunched in a menacing growl.

"CAT!" They all screamed in unison, as the scrawny feline stalked them, its lone fang dripping with saliva.

James ran between them and the cat. "Go! I'll hold it off!" He yelled, running through the cat's legs, leading it away from the others.

Ben crouched down, frantically throwing dirt around, until she unearthed another trap door. "Help me open this!" She said, yanking the door. Kreela then pulled what looked like a handle of a sword off of her belt. She ignited it, slicing through the hinges of the door as easily as a hot knife through butter.

"James, come on!" Ben yelled, as the others jumped down the hole. James started to run back towards them, but the cat's paw came down on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Just…go…" He managed to get out, as the grinning feline prepared to feast on its prey.

Ben stared for a second longer, before following the others down. "What a brave mouse, sacrificing himself for us," She said quietly, looking up. Just then, there was a flash of light, bright enough to temporarily blind them all.

"Well, well, it looks as if you found me. I didn't think you had the brains, or guts, enough to pursue me either," A voice announced, echoing off the walls.

"Chester," Ben whispered, her eyes widening.

* * *

They finally found Chester's hideout. Took them long enough huh? 

There's more on its way, so sit tight.


	15. Endgame

Stripped

Disclaimer: I own Ben, Chester Meroff, Ms. Welsh and her kids, and Kreela. The rest is Disney's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the light dimmed and their sight returned to them, they got a clear view of the room, which was big and spacious, with a lone chandelier dangling from the ceiling. At the far end of the room, Chester was sitting in his red velvet chair, the locket dangling from his paw.

"My locket. Give it back!" She yelled, anger overriding her more logical thoughts. Before she could take one step, a hand on the back of her shirt stopped her.

"Don't be foolish girl. You said yourself he is a force to be reckoned with," Basil whispered in her ear. She pulled out of his grasp, still fuming, but knowing he was right. Charging into a battle half cocked would seal not only hers, but all of their fates. They needed to think this out.

"You should've let her go Detective. I would've enjoyed killing her in front of her…friends," Chester sneered, grasping the locket tightly in his paw. Ben's anger flared again, but this time, Kreela stopped her.

"Young one. Clear your mind and think logically. Brute force will not defeat him."

"But another kind of Force might," Ben told her.

"Your powers are too weak to face him. Mine might be able to hold him off, but I am not powerful enough."

"Combine our powers! Use both at the same time! Anything to defeat him!" Ben seethed, throwing her arms up angrily.

"So, the whelp and the old one wish to fight Force-on-Force?" Chester asked cockily, rising from his seat slowly. He reached under his shirt, pulling out another sword handle. He ignited it, its ruby blade humming dangerously as he swung it in front of him.

"I would stand back Basil. Non-Force users would get seriously injured in a fight like this," Ben told him, as Kreela ignited her own sword, its blue blade casting a bluish glow over her fur. For once, Basil complied, stepping back out of the range of them. He was still trying to figure out a way to stop Chester, but at the moment, it was best to let them fight.

"Let me deal the first blow. It's more my fight than yours," Ben whispered to Kreela, as she crouched into a defensive stance.

"It is equally our fight Young one," Kreela told her cryptically, as she swung her sword up in front of her.

Ben looked at her, confused at the comment, but before she could question her about it, Chester held his open hand out in front of him, causing everyone and everything in his way to be flung across the room.

Ben slammed up against the wall, hard enough to make a slight crack in it. She fell to her hands and knees, shaking her head to clear it, and stood slowly back up. She focused on Kreela and Chester's fight, trying to make out how to disarm Chester, figuratively and literally. As the two dueling mice locked blades, Ben tried to dislodge Chester's sword by using the Force to pull at it, but it was a futile attempt.

"So, the whelp wants to play. Very well," Chester flung Kreela off to the side easily and reached out with his mind pulling two swords, which were crossed above his chair, off the wall. Ben watched as the swords came hurtling towards her, their blades glinting dangerously in the light. She dove off to the side, but she wasn't fast enough. One of the swords managed to catch her shirt, slicing through and pulling it off at the same time.

As Ben tried to get up, Chester's foot came down on her chest. It wasn't hard enough to cause any damage, but it was hard enough to cause pain. She tried to break free, but he just increased the pressure.

"One more step witch, and the little urchin here dies," He threatened, his foot digging into her sternum. Ben gasped, feeling the air being squeeze out of her lungs.

Kreela stopped in her tracks. "Do not harm her Chester," She warned him, her eyes hard as diamonds as she glared at him.

"Now, why would I want to harm her?" He asked, mock shock crossing his features. "Before she found what happened to her dear old daddy."

Bed inhaled sharply, her eyes widening in shock. _"He knows what happened to my father?"_

"Yes, of course I do, whelp. I killed him. Shot him down like the dog he was," Chester growled, picking Ben up by the collar. "He should've stayed home that day. He might've survived long enough to see what his precious girl has become," He hissed, dropping her to the ground.

Ben landed at his feet, anger and sadness overwhelming her. Her hands clenched into fists, her claws digging into her palms, her breath nothing more than ragged sobs. Chester seems to lose interest in her, as he rounded on Kreela, his gray eyes boring into hers like drills.

"If only you would've accepted me as your suitor, and not that whelp's backstabbing, sorry excuse for a father, this wouldn't have happened."

"If only you were more accepting, and understanding, this would not have happened," Kreela corrected, circling him slowly now.

"You were seeing him, behind my back on top of it, and even bore that whelp before running off without a single word, and I was supposed to be understanding?"

"You're my mother?" Ben blurted out, causing the two of them to stop arguing and look at her. All she could do was stare in shock. She couldn't believe it, after all these years, she finally got to meet her mother! Too bad it had to be under these circumstances.

"Yes, Young one, I am," Kreela sighed. "I am sorry I did not tell you earlier."

"Enough!" Chester yelled, using the Force to call his sword back to his hand. "It's time to finish what I started!"

It all happened in slow motion, as a horrified Ben watched, helpless. Kreela tried to call back her own sword, but she was second too late. Chester's blade entered her chest, burning a clean hole right through the right lung. Ben ran over to her, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Young one…it is up…to you now," Kreela whispered, before falling limp in Ben's arms, the light fading from her eyes.

"No," Ben whispered, burying her head in Kreela's robes. How could this happen? She was supposed to live! Not die at the hands of a madman. Bed slowly lifted her head; bitter tears streaming down her face as Kreela's body slowly disappeared. She silently called over Kreela's sword, catching it and swinging it gracefully in an arc around her.

"_Remember young one, The Force will always be with you, as will I," _Kreela's voice echoed in her head, giving her the strength to throw Chester against the wall with such force that it would've turned a normal mouse into a smear on the wall.

As Chester stood, covering his fear of Ben's newly gained powers with smugness, Ben advanced on him an aura of white light visible around her, her eyes glowing a solid bluish-white.

"This isn't over," He picked up some sharp rock shards that fell from the crater he made in the wall, and flung it at Ben. She fling her arm out, reflecting the shard right back at him, hitting him in the ear. As he grabbed onto his ear, Ben grabbed his shirt, flinging him to the center of the room, right under the chandelier.

"Endgame," Ben growled, as the chandelier came crashing down, crushing Chester under its weight.

"Ah ha! It worked perfectly!" Basil called out triumphantly, sliding down a curtain that covered part of the wall. "I told you I would have figure out a way to stop him!"

"Yeah," Ben mumbled, her eyes and body fading back to their original colors. She went over to Chester's body, where it lay half buried under the mangled metal. She wrenched open his hand, taking the bloodstained locket out of it.

"Bastard," She said, igniting the sword and impaling it through Chester's skull.

"Let's go now. Our mission is completed," Ben said to Basil, who nodded in agreement. As they walked out of the hideout, Ben cast one last look over her shoulder, only to see a ghostly vision of Kreela standing near the chandelier, smiling at her. Ben gave her a sad smile as the vision faded.

"All right, detective, let's head home."

**The next day…**

Ben went back to the docks, standing at the edge. In her paw, she held two red rose petals. She threw them into the dark still waters, a single tear falling along with them.

"To those who weren't so lucky," She said, turning and leaving the petals to float wherever the water took them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end. I hope this was an enjoyable story for everyone.

I would like to thank all my reviewers: If it wasn't for you, I would've never finished this story.


End file.
